The Mermaid Of The Black Sea
by naruwinx
Summary: SHikamaru Nara is an average ninja, if not a bit lazy. Or is he? He's The Mermaid Prince of The Black Sea, and he's right in the middle of the fight over the seven seas!


**From Winx-san:** I love Naruto and Pichi Pichi Pitch so here's a stupid thing I came up with. And Yes the Red Pearl Princes is Temari. No ShikaTema bashing please. Just enjoy my work. ** I read the Manga and watch the anime. I am a fan and make no profit from the characters or song. Song is Legend of the Mermaid from the Anime. If you don't get the medley or corny lines it's from the manga.**

****

A mermaid who reveals her true form turns into sea foam. That was the only thing keeping Lucia from telling Kaito how she felt. But, this was fact and she accepted it. Right now, she was helping Nikora clean the Pearl Baths as a group of four entered.

"Aw, man this mission is a drag!"

"Shut up, Shikamaru! Why're you always so negative?"

"Just ignore him, Ino, Shikamaru's Shikamaru."

"What do you know, you fa…"

"Don't say it Ino. That word is a no-no with Chouji, remember?"

"I'm Lucia Nanami! Welcome to the Pearl Baths! How may I help you? "

"Oh, hey!" The one known as shikamaru turned toward her .He was tall and lanky, around her age, and looked very bored."I'll take a seaweed soak. I need to relax after a long day of nagging Inos."

"That's not funny! Asuma-sensei! Make him stop!"

"Ino! Don't let your temper hinder you. The fact that shikamaru is always calm helps him on missions."

**XX**

Shikamaru slipped into the bath after securely locking the door. He never let anyone see him. No matter how murky the water was. He couldn't risk it. He was different. And only Chouji knew that. He stared down at his reason for being different. His tail. It was long and black. And scaled. He, in a way, was unknowingly a lot like Lucia. He was royalty. The Mermaid Princess of the Black Sea was a prince! The only boy mermaid, a creature so rare that not even Gackto knew of him, and what he could do. He thought he was safe. He had the orange pearl princess on his side, but shikamaru had the Princess of the Red Sea on his side. He too, was gathering the seven seas.

"Hey Shikamaru! The others went to bed! Unlock the door."

"Coming, Chouji."

He slowly walked over and unlocked the door, before slipping back in. Chouji entered calmly.

"It's been three years since I found you in the rain like that, and I still freak a little when I see your tail."

"Hey, Chouji. My pearl has a new melody. Mind if I sing it?"

"Not at all, I think you're a great singer, just don't let Ino catch you, or Temari will be mad at you for tuning into foam."

"If I didn't change when you found me I won't change when she does. I think it a perk of being a boy mermaid. Well here's the melody. _Nanairo no kaze Ni fukarete tooi misaki WO mezashiteta Yoake Mae kikoeta MERODI Sore WA totemo natsukashii uta_"

"Wow!"

"_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa _wasurenai. Chouji! This melody! It could mean another pearl"

"Or, it could mean your Heavy Metal Pitch has evolved again."

"Could be. I've been wrong before."

**XX**

While Shikamaru had been bathing Gackto had sent Izuru and Maria to capture the pearls. They had the princesses pinned.

**XX**

"Chouji, if Ino asks, I'm asleep through the storm. Black Pearl Voice!"

**XX**

"We need our Mikes!"

"Hey! Yo ladies look like ya need some help! Hey Suyo! Have a Taste of my Hard Core Heavy Metal Pitch!"

A tall, handsome man in a black pair of khaki shorts and a black semi fish netted shirt approached them. He raised a hand with a fingerless glove. His hand held a Pichi Pichi mike. It was different from theirs. It was grey with a black pearl set in it.

"Harming Young Women is an unforgivable crime! So, with my Pichi Pichi voice, I'll cleanse your bad attitudes!"

He let out a voice as smooth as the ocean breeze and sang with more emotion than they could have ever imagined. But, no matter how beautiful a medley, he made it sound dark and depressing.

"_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa t__otemo natsukashii uta  
Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi  
Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai  
Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hateni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru  
Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita  
Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA_

_Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai_

_Mirai wo terashiteru_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai_

_Kiseki wa meguru bouken_

_Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru_

_Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA_

_Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai_

_Mirai wo terashiteru"_

"Heavy Metal Pitch!" as mysteriously as he came he vanished.

****

**From Winx-san:** Jeez cant those pricesses do anything right? How many times will shiki say a corny line? read more to find out!


End file.
